


magdalene

by taeyeob



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Concubines and Pawns, Corruption, Crying, Cumming Untouched? i have no grasp on the english language, Destiny and Fate, Eventual Smut, Fingering, I think., Love and Politics, M/M, Rimming, gagging, lapslock, mild Blood and Violence, the sangju tag was lacking and I Can Fix That, there's a happy ending planned, we finally got to the smut!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeob/pseuds/taeyeob
Summary: sangyeon's loyalty is his rock. his anchor. his demise.juyeon has these eyes.
Relationships: Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	1. almeda

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO WORLD. 
> 
> i present to you this multi chaptered hallucinatory nightmare that has haunted me since last year. i've finally put it to paper because i have no self respect. 
> 
> some warnings: there's discussion of physical abuse. this work is about toxic relationships (don't worry, juyeon and sangyeon are not the toxic relationship in question) so if you feel a bit tender about those topics maybe steer away. 
> 
> i have no grasp on history and couldn't care less about the historical accuracy regarding my multichaptered kpop fanfiction BUT if you have any cool historical facts i could integrate into this i'd love to hear them. 
> 
> please enjoy!

“a word of warning, my lord,” the oracle hums as he presses his finger tips to the chalice of water beside him. “your distrust of those around could be your demise.” hwall addresses the king but his eyes dart to sangyeon, a small smile of regard dancing on his lips. 

a reading from the oracle was a regular occurrence for the emperor— established by the father of his father and upheld by habit. sangyeon was close enough to the king to know that he was not nearly as superstitious as the rulers before him, but hwall was young and beautiful. 

the king leans forward, eyes dense with hunger. “and what do the spirits say about the fulfillment of my desires?” 

sangyeon clenches his jaw, a strike of embarrassment on behalf of hwall felt through his teeth. 

the young oracle takes the king’s advances with grace. “your desires will be fulfilled when you are able to embrace them.”

“lovely,” the king snorts before standing from his seat on the floor. sangyeon straightens up immediately. “this tent of yours is a disgrace. perhaps we should think of moving these readings to the castle. maybe to my chambers-“ 

“my lord. the queen is expecting you to accompany her for tea with the royal treasurer very soon,” sangyeon cut in patiently. stern as he can be given his position. 

“right. this reading has gone on long enough.” the emperor stretches before giving hwall a once over as a form of goodbye. sangyeon bows to the oracle when the king turns to leave, offering a look of apology. 

the oracle blows a kiss. 

♘

“so have you spoken to him yet?” younghoon was attempting to catch his breath after their sparring session, splashing his face with the water chanhee had left them. 

“you’ll have to be more specific,” sangyeon replied. he was eyeing a group of crows squawking in the trees. the birds had been moving into the garden more boldly as of late. sangyeon couldn’t remember so many of them being present in the previous seasons, black splotches staining the greens and yellows of the royal grounds.

younghoon follows sangyeon’s eyes to the crows but doesn’t say anything about them. “juyeon. he’s nice, you know.” 

the elder raises a brow. “nice. right.” 

“i’m not joking!” younghoon insists. “hyunjae likes him. that’s an accomplishment in itself.” 

sangyeon shrugs. “hyunjae likes anyone who will listen to him.” the blonde was notoriously sharp tongued and bossy, ready to hiss at any of the lower ranking concubines who so much as looked at him incorrectly. sangyeon had witnessed his maternal streak only once or twice— a sweet fixing of haknyeon’s hair, or a gentle dabbing of more gloss on eric’s lips. the concubine had thrown something at sangyeon the minute he realized the captain was watching, screeching like a banshee for the elder to go back to his kennel. 

it was one of the many reasons he didn’t venture into the concubines’ quarters. 

this time, younghoon was the one who looked puzzled. “do you know something i don’t?” 

“of course,” sangyeon only barely joked. younghoon’s ability to read him still unnerved sangyeon. they had known each other since childhood— both of them born under the sword and shield of the kingdom. younghoon had always been softer, sweeter. lighthearted and shy since they were boys. his charisma compensated for his romantic tendencies, and the king offered him the lesser title of housecarl. younghoon would have been stupid to reject it, knowing that there was no place for him on the battlefields. “though not much more about the new concubine. but my gut tells me i know enough.”

“oh? so you have spoken to him.” 

“no,” sangyeon quickly corrects. sangyeon had only seen him. it was the day he was gifted to the king, feline grace and elegant lines. “but i don’t trust him. he has—“ the elder fumbles for the words to describe juyeon’s mystique. the king had seen it as sensual, while sangyeon suspected something deeper. darker. rusted. “these eyes.” 

younghoon breathes out a laugh. “becoming a concubine isn’t all sunshine and rainbows, sang. maybe he’s still adjusting.” 

and sangyeon knows that juyeon’s journey must have been difficult. the path to the kingdom was twisted and thorned if you were not blessed with royal blood. 

he knows. but juyeon was not any old alley cat off the street. 

“you shouldn’t spend so much time with the concubines. the king might not take to it kindly.” the discussion was over, and younghoon acknowledged the fact with a sigh. “pick up your sword. let’s go again.” 

the crows continue to squawk. 

♘

the castle is in constant renovation. sangyeon is tasked with paroling the castle himself every strike of the clock, and it can be bothersome to navigate the bustle of construction and artists. this week they’re busy with the reading rooms. the workers dart their eyes towards him and noticeably stiffen when he peruses their work, letting out a breath of relief when he gives a nod and smile in approval. 

sangyeon has his own reservations about the king’s financial priorities. the castle had always been grand and beautiful, and he couldn’t figure out how it could possibly improve. 

but then again. sangyeon could not possibly appreciate the finer things in life. that’s what the king had told him when he noticed his furrowed brow at the blueprints.

a hushed “ow!” pulls him from his musings as he makes his way down a corridor. sangyeon stills immediately before spotting movement under a table. 

when he peaks under the polished wood, an amused smile touches his features. 

“hi captain,” eric waves shyly. 

“are you okay?” it was a semi regular occurrence to find eric in a place eric was certainly not supposed to be. hyunjae must be napping. or attending to the king. 

“just a spider bite i think,” eric shows sangyeon the back of his hand, a flush blooming right below one of his knuckles. it doesn’t look serious, just a bit painful.

“i’ll tell jacob to take a look at it when i stop by his office. are you hungry? i’m headed to the kitchen for my patrol.” 

the blonde’s eyes shine. “oh! if the sweet honey buns are ready, could you get me one?” 

sangyeon nods. he had taken to spoiling the youngest ever since he was a page. 

“and captain? don’t tell nyeon where i am. we’re playing hide and seek and i really really really want to win this time.” as much as sangyeon knew that concubines were instructed to stay in their designated quarters, eric was still bright and energetic with playful spirit, so he simply agreed. 

next time he’d be sure to scold eric properly. for now he’d make a note to tell hyunjae to reign in the younger ones. sangyeon already feels the headache that hyunjae will give him in reply. 

the youngest urges him to leave before haknyeon comes looking for him, and all sangyeon can do is stifle a laugh as he proceeds down the corridor to the kitchen. 

the castle’s kitchen is as spotless as it always is. chanhee was particular with his work space, and implemented strict rules regarding kitchen use after dinner. the stove was closed by 8 (unless the royals said otherwise) and everyone was to be out of the kitchen by 9. sangyeon had once or twice snuck in after hours to make a cup of hot chocolate, and as thoroughly as he had cleaned, chanhee still knew about it and gave him an earful the following morning. 

the aroma of floral honey and browning bread wafts through the doorway, teasing completion. the cook is at one of his counters whisking something in a bowl, speaking animatedly. sangyeon is about to tease him for talking to himself when he enters the kitchen and sees someone at a table cutting strawberries from the garden. 

sangyeon furrows his brow. “were you given permission to be in here?” 

chanhee startles, but juyeon simply looks up at sangyeon with those new moon eyes twinkling with something foreign. 

“i came to the kitchen for some tea. i noticed chanhee needed some help, and since i have some time on my hands…” juyeon had been in the castle for a little more than a fortnight, and his comfort with roaming it made sangyeon bristle. 

“he’s been a big help. no need to be rigid,” chanhee says pointedly when sangyeon seems unconvinced. 

“you shouldn’t be doing such work in your lounging robes. the king won’t be pleased if you stain them.” he would have been embarrassed at the way he surveys juyeon if it were not to criticize, noting the silk material washing over him like waters of striking design. it was expensive. beautiful. complementary. 

juyeon glances down at himself and lets out a little laugh. “you’re very thoughtful, captain.” 

before sangyeon can ask juyeon what exactly he means by that, chanhee hands juyeon an apron with a sharp glare towards the eldest. “there. is that better?” 

when juyeon stands to wrap the apron around himself, sangyeon can’t help but stare. his figure is lean and long, befitting of a man in sangyeon’s ranks. most of the other concubines were soft and shapely like hyunjae or haknyeon— watercolor cherubs with doe eyes and full cheeks. juyeon was sharp corners and steel etching. an oil slick puma snaking through the pastel clouds of a carefully curated chapel. 

sangyeon understood the allure. he quickly shifted his gaze when juyeon glanced up at him. 

“are you doing your patrols, captain?” the concubine hums as he continues his chopping of strawberries, blush water seeping into the wooden board beneath. juyeon must notice sangyeon’s confusion, because he’s quick to add. “i see you when i’m in my quarters. walking through the castle. it seems like quite the exercise.” 

to regard him with his rank was respectful, but sangyeon couldn’t remember them having a formal introduction, much less a presentation of him being captain of the royal guard. 

information traveled fast in a castle, he supposed. 

“it’s protocol. the king likes to know the status of his home. and its occupants.” 

“oh yes. he’s /always/ watching,” chanhee says with a slight of mild annoyance. “here. taste this,” the cook dips a spoon into the bowl of cream and offers it to sangyeon. 

“a bit too sweet, don’t you think?” 

chanhee huffs. “thank goodness the advisors have a fancy for sugar. i need to check the buns.” the younger scoots past sangyeon, and it’s only then that the eldest notices juyeon staring at him. head tilted and black blue hair dusting over his dense lashes. 

“is there something i can help you with?” 

“you have—“ and what sangyeon learns in that moment is that juyeon is fast, gracefully so. slips to him and wipes the bit of cream at the corner of sangyeon’s mouth with his pointer finger before sangyeon can react. juyeon sucks the cream from his fingertip, smile breaking into his lips. “can’t have the captain of the guard not looking his best, right?” 

it’s innocent. kind, even, but sangyeon feels a whip of icy heat where juyeon had touched him. 

“here,” chanhee’s lilting hum leashes the moment. juyeon returns to his strawberries and sangyeon is brought back to reality, warm honey bun wrapped in paper pressed to his hand. “for the rest of your patrol. unless you’re going to be the new captain of glazing.” 

sangyeon clears his throat. “no, i’ll be on my way. thanks, chanhee.” before he leaves, sangyeon looks to juyeon. “return to your quarters soon. and stay in them unless you’re given permission to do otherwise.” 

the concubine doesn’t meet his eyes, but presses his lips together as if to repress a smile. “of course, captain.” 

sangyeon found himself releasing a breath once he left the kitchen. although he urged himself not to think about juyeon, his urging only furthered his thoughts about the concubine and his saccharine vapors. was it merely juyeon’s allure that flustered him? or was it something only his gut could decipher? 

“oh, captain!” haknyeon squeaks when he nearly crashes into sangyeon as he barrels through one of the corridors. “i was just— uh—“ 

“take this to eric,” sangyeon instructs and hands haknyeon the honey bun. “he’s in the west corridor. under the table of geraniums.” 

the triumphant glint in haknyeon’s eyes gets sangyeon through the rest of his day.

♘

sangyeon dreamt of chasing a crow. 

♘ 

the title of captain of the guard was sangyeon’s blood stained pride and strained joy. he had started as the son of a low standing officer, hefting himself up from childhood through the meticulously groomed ranks. his strength and reflexes caught the eye of the king immediately. it was only a matter of time for him to claim his spot as the head of the royal guard. 

there was nothing else he could have been. 

such an honor came with great responsibility. and great compromise. 

“then kill on site,” the king replied with boredom lacing his voice. 

sangyeon hears kevin’s breath hitch, the advisor obviously taken aback. “my lord, i highly recommend you reconsider—“ 

“sangyeon. organize your men accordingly and relay to them my new protocol. i won’t stand for this insolence any further. “ 

a nearby village had reported spreading disease. children were falling ill by the dozens and dying by the wagons. villagers, mothers, elders hiked to the castle nearly every day, begging for a meeting. a solution. a compromise. 

a village doctor suspected that the river waters were infected. presumably by royal stables. 

the captain swallows hard, but bows in acknowledgement. “yes, your highness.” 

“and what of the hearings, my lord?” for supplies. for comfort.

“dismissed. i have no interest in hearing their complaints if they have no interest in respecting me. alert the earl. any peasant seen near the castle will will be beheaded by sword.” 

the advisor flexes the fingers laced behind his back. “and the waters?” 

“let them remember their place.” their place, sangyeon could only assume, was below the manure under the king’s riding boots. 

the decision had been made, and he and kevin had been dismissed. 

“captain. are you really—“ the younger looks to him once they’re out of earshot from the meeting room. 

“i must,” sangyeon reminded the advisor. 

“do you?” kevin asked. “do you, sangyeon?” 

the use of his name rather than his title appeals to the flesh beneath his shell. his softness is fragile and it stings. 

“let the earl know. tell the villagers. as soon as possible.” sangyeon locks eyes with the young advisor. “please.” 

kevin nods, obviously still unnerved. 

the captain wracks his brain for solutions. “i’ll speak to the stable boy. i can station some of my men to aid in the proper cleaning of the stables without polluting the river.” 

“i’m sure they’ll love that,” the advisor teases, lightening the mood a bit. sangyeon smiles. 

“perhaps jacob has knowledge on natural remedies in the nearby area. we may not be able to provide supplies, but—“ he runs a hand through his hair. “they can do their best with what they have.” 

kevin hums in approval, and sangyeon can see him making mental notes by the way his head bobs. “i’ll meet with jacob. and alert the earl. thank you, captain.” 

they’re both a little looser. a little lighter. as they continue to their respective posts, talking about nothing in particular. 

♘

training was harsh during the summer months, heat beating down against fully suited muscle flexing and grappling. sangyeon doesn’t stand for complaints during training, and he watches his men spar with a close eye whenever he’s present. 

sangyeon’s men were capable. it was his duty to ensure that they were the finest men in the kingdom, that only the best were stationed to protect the king and queen. 

finding a weak point in his men was second nature. 

he doesn’t hesitate to trip the soldier staring towards the garden as he catches his breath. the soldier falls with a thump to the ground and startles at the sight of sangyeon standing over him, sword drawn. 

“if you’re not watching your sword, watch mine,” sangyeon reminds before helping him up. the soldier apologizes before fumbling to continue his training, and sangyeon steps away to see what had distracted him.

midnight in the spring, juyeon stands out easily amongst the ivy. 

the concubine turns his head, catching sangyeon’s gaze, and waves with a smile that turns his eyes to half moons.

when sangyeon makes his way over to juyeon, the younger has seated himself on the plush grass, long legs tucked under him. “how’s your day been, captain?” juyeon looks up at him, large hand shielding his eyes from the sunshine. 

“were you given clearance to leave your quarters?” it was rare to see concubines outside of the castle, even in the garden. 

“mhmm,” he nods ahead of them. sangyeon sees eric examining the gardenia bushes with wide eyed awe. “eric wanted to come outside, and the king permitted us. we just need to stay in the garden.” 

it was surprising, to say the least, that the king had let them roam the garden. sangyeon wondered if juyeon was lying, but the concubine’s ease indicated that he had nothing to hide. 

“would you like to sit? you look like you’ve been working hard.” 

sangyeon tries to find a reason to say no, but he reasons that keeping an eye on the two would be best. 

so he takes a seat next to juyeon. “does hyunjae know?” 

“he has a checkup with the doctor today, so he wanted eric to be preoccupied. i’ll let him know we went outside.” 

sangyeon had run into haknyeon earlier, so he knows the younger was happily indulging in an herbal bath that day. 

“have i passed your examination, captain?” juyeon’s tone is easy, charming. 

“for now,” sangyeon replies. “have you been enjoying your time at the castle?” it was an odd question to ask a concubine. sangyeon realizes that fact a bit too late but juyeon answers without hesitation. 

“it’s beautiful here. and everyone’s been very kind. how have you found your time in the ranks?” the question is one that sangyeon is rarely asked, but was prepared for. 

“the royal guard has been challenging, but i’m honored to serve our king in such a way.” very few people got as far as he did. the trust the king placed under his chin was nothing short of a rarity. he may have been captain of the guard formally, but he knew the king regarded him as more than that. 

juyeon tilts his head like he had when they were in the kitchen. inky eyes observant. “are you well, captain? you seem tense.” 

“tense?” sangyeon parrots. well, of course he was tense. the bloodline of the kingdom rested upon his competency. his loyalty. his grit.

“yes. very. do you visit the garden often?” 

juyeon was strange, but sangyeon takes the apparent change of subject as a tiny surrender. 

“as much as i can. changmin is a skilled keeper.” 

“you’ve noticed the crows, then?” juyeon picks at some grass and sangyeon watches. 

“they’re hard to not notice. they’re a vocal flock.” 

“it’s strange, isn’t it? they visit but don’t nest. even the fig trees are left alone.” 

sagyeon hadn’t noticed, but when he surveys the fruit trees, he notices that they’re untouched. and just as juyeon had pointed out, there are no nests that he can observe. 

“how many times have you been out in the garden?” 

juyeon lets out a breathless laugh. “just this once. but i have a lovely view from my quarters. i’ve never been one for bird watching until i had the free time to do so.” he points to one of the windows above a cherry tree.

sangyeon supposed there wasn’t much to do in juyeon’s position. boredom bred keen eyes. 

“goodness, you must hear the worst of their squawking.” 

the concubine shrugs. “almost comparable to hyunjae’s.” and sangyeon finds himself laughing openly at juyeon’s frankness. the concubine fails to bite back a smile. “promise not to tell him i said that, captain.” 

“it’ll stay between us, juyeon.” he looks down to see juyeon still pulling at the grass. 

as gently as he can, sangyeon reaches out to grasp juyeon’s fingers, stilling his hand. “you shouldn’t pull at the grass. it’ll create uneven spots.” 

“hm? oh. right.” the concubine stills but doesn’t move his hand away from sangyeon’s. it’s warm. slightly calloused. and he wonders what juyeon’s life was like before the castle. 

“do you trust me now, captain?” 

sangyeon stiffened at the sudden question. although his hesitancy towards juyeon was not a tenderly kept secret, it was jarring for juyeon to allude to trust. and to be so forward.

“why do you ask that?” 

“you look at me as if i could devour a man whole,” juyeon clarified. “is there something i’ve done to hurt you?” 

sangyeon finally withdraws his hand. 

“this kingdom— the safety of our royal highnesses is my number one priority. it’s my duty to be cautious.” 

“you’re very good at it.” and it should be said teasingly, but juyeon sounds so genuine that sangyeon takes a beat too long to reply. 

“it’s my life. i was born for this, juyeon.” 

“you sound so sure.” 

before he can reply to juyeon’s comment, eric is bounding toward them with a gardenia tucked behind his ear. “captain! how’’s training going?” 

“as well as it can in this heat. will you be the one to tell changmin that you’ve picked one of his flowers or will i?” 

eric squeaks, flushing a rosy pink. “do you think he’ll notice one flower?” 

“i hear he counts them every morning,” juyeon hums, glancing at sangyeon with a sly smile. 

sangyeon is quick to play along. “mhmm. he tallies every fruit and flower in a book. he has records dating years and years back from previous gardeners. i’ve seen it.” 

“you’re lying!” eric insists and they both shrug coyly. 

sangyeon stays with them until his scheduled patrol, wondering if there was a difference between sounding sure and being sure. 

♘

no matter how hard he tries, sangyeon cannot catch the crow. 

he wakes up in a sweat. breathless. 

♘

sangyeon’s ears are ringing. his cheek aches and the tell tale aftertaste of rust floods the back of his teeth. there’s a burning in his ribs. he closes his eyes. focuses. assesses the pain and where it is. 

the blood in his mouth will pool then recede. his face will bruise. swell. his back will screech til autumn. he stretches, bites back a groan of pain at his ribs’ disagreement. but nothing feels shattered. 

he’s in the kitchen waiting for chanhee to wrap a block of ice around cloth. 

“should i get jacob?” younghoon hasn’t said much since he found sangyeon bleeding in the corridor. he knows sangyeon well enough to understand that he preferred the awkwardness of silence over the awkwardness of doting. sangyeon appreciates it. 

“no. he can’t do much anyway.” there was nothing to stitch up this time, though he feels a tooth wiggle and sway. 

“do you want some tea?” chanhee’s voice is soft as he hands sangyeon the carefully packaged ice. the coolness is a relief against the burn of his jaw. 

sangyeon nods. “thank you.” the cook’s white willow bark tea was notoriously effective in soothing aches and pains. sangyeon knew that well. 

“captain?” juyeon’s voice makes sangyeon’s eyes go wide. 

“juyeon. don’t—“ but juyeon is already stepping inside the kitchen, taking in sangyeon’s condition with worry set into his brow. 

“this isn’t from training.” he looks to younghoon and then chanhee for an explanation. younghoon just shakes his head. 

“the king,” chanhee offers as he heats water for sangyeon’s tea, tension apparent. “he bestows punishment as he sees fit.” 

“punishment well earned.” sangyeon is quick to defend, though the sting in his jaw urges him to keep quiet. “i gave orders outside of my rank. his anger was not unfounded.” 

the beating was in the name of sangyeon’s conversation with kevin. he never should have instructed him to tell the earl. he never should have instructed kevin at all. the king’s word was the only word and sangyeon should know that by now. 

“there’s been worse,” younghoon reveals to juyeon. and sangyeon can see the concubine swallow. 

“i’m grateful for the king’s mercy. my insolence should have me stripped of rank.” 

“captain,” juyeon cuts in. “you’ll lose more blood if you continue talking.” the concubine asks chanhee for a clean rag, which he tears and bundles to the size of a plum. “open please,” the younger instructs and opens his own mouth to show sangyeon what he wants him to do. 

sangyeon hesitates but does so. the rag is pressed into the area of the loose tooth, staining cherry. juyeon’s hand rests on the captain’s shoulder, comforting and tender when he moves close.

for what seems like the hundredth time, sangyeon wonders why juyeon knows what he knows. 

juyeon draws back only when he’s sure the rag is comfortably situated near sangyeon’s raw gum. “you should be resting.” 

sangyeon scoffs as best he can with the rag in his mouth. chanhee is shuffling through cupboards for dried blueberries and ground bark. “he won’t. he’ll go on as if nothing’s wrong.” 

the concubine looks to younghoon for an answer. 

“i should escort you back to your quarters. the king usually calls to his concubines after issuing /justice/.” the housecarl ushers juyeon towards the exit, though the concubine is still watching sangyeon. 

and sangyeon wants to plead with him to go back soon. as quickly as he can, because he knows these things surge. knows that hyunjae has locked himself away for days because of a black eye and that eric has carefully hidden scars. 

“you didn’t deserve that. you never do.” juyeon states simply before slipping out of the kitchen. younghoon looks back at the captain and follows after the concubine with a clenched jaw.

juyeon sounded so sure.


	2. faceshopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six crows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YALL so i've decided to update every thursday HOPEFULLY. this chapter is a bit more eventful than the last. idk what else to say other than enjoy

  
the bruises meld to peach. the tooth loosens and is spat into mud. blood coagulates. wounds heal and life goes on. 

sangyeon does his best not to flinch when the king calls him to his meeting room. asks him if he’s learned. if he understands why he had to connect fist to jaw. boot to rib. 

“you don’t know as much as you think you do,” the king hums. nearly coos. “it’s best to leave these things to me.” 

the captain nodded, jaw aching. 

when he’s excused from the meeting room to return to his duties, sangyeon comes upon younghoon and hyunjae speaking in hushed tones outside of the concubine quarters. 

the blonde’s slight hand is pressed to younghoon’s chest, large eyes gleaming and mouthing syllables meant just for them. younghoon watches, notes, memorizes everything hyunjae offers.

sangyeon feels as if he’s stumbled onto something horrifically private. he clears his throat. 

“sangyeon—“ younghoon pulls away and hyunjae’s hand drops. “how was your meeting?” 

“it went well.” 

“you look like shit,” hyunjae deadpans. and sangyeon can’t find it in himself to be annoyed because he most likely does. he hasn’t been sleeping well and his hands shake uncontrollably most hours of the day. 

“not all of us have the luxury of being able to primp ourselves all day.” 

the concubine sneers. “/luxury/. that’s funny.” 

“he didn’t mean it like that,” younghoon mutters in vein. “so what are you going to do?” 

sangyeon furrows his brow. “about what?” 

“the waters. the villagers,” the housecarl offers as clarification. 

“nothing. it’s not my place.” sangyeon doesn’t feel entirely comfortable talking about matters regarding the kingdom in front of hyunjae so he keeps his answers short.

“he kicked the shit out of you for doing something about the river?” hyunjae’s eyes dart between the two brunettes. “you have to be joking.” 

“i overstepped. the punishment fit the crime—“ 

“sangyeon. you don’t really believe that was a crime. you can’t.” younghoon’s usual calm stutters on frustration and sangyeon is almost taken aback. 

“we need to talk about this. alone.” sangyeon looks pointedly to hyunjae. the blonde rolls his eyes. 

“i’ll hear about it one way or another. but i unfortunately have some matters to attend to.” he turns to the captain before leaving to his quarters. “next time you need to look dignified, at least pay me a visit beforehand. i can help you look less like a kicked dog.” 

sangyeon sighs once hyunjae is gone. 

“count your blessings that he didn’t catch sight of you the minutes after it happened,” younghoon snorts. “you’d still be getting an earful.” 

“younghoon,” the elder gestures younghoon to follow him down a grand hall. “you shouldn’t be getting so close with hyunjae. what if it were someone else walking down the corridor just now and not me?” 

“sang. don’t.” younghoon takes a breath. “just don’t mind it, alright? there’s nothing to mind.” 

“it didn’t seem like nothing. and that’s all that matters.” he wants to say d/on’t you see what happens when we step out of line. don’t you see what happens when we reach out to something that isn’t ours/. but the shame of it freezes his tongue. “don’t be so shortsighted. it’s best to keep to yourself.” 

“and what about juyeon?” the housecarl has a tease at the edge of his voice despite the captain’s sternness. 

“what does juyeon have to do with any of this?” 

“he seems to have warmed up to you nicely, don’t you think?” 

“he’s warmed up to the entire castle. it’s just his demeanor.” sangyeon had been avoiding juyeon since the concubine helped soak his blood into a rag. it was difficult to be proven mortal to someone he had difficulty trusting in the first place. 

younghoon clicks his tongue. “he asked about you. he’s worried. i told him you were doing well. was i telling the truth?” 

“it’s over with, younghoon. we all need to leave it alone.” 

“you didn’t answer the question.” 

“i’m doing well. i can walk. fight. speak.” 

“of course,” younghoon presses his lips together. sangyeon knows he’s restraining himself from saying something sharp. it was a habit he had since they were younger, witty but too tenderhearted to verbalize what came to mind. “that’s all the king wants you to do.” 

#  ♝

sangyeon finds a dead crow during one of his patrols. 

#  ♝

the king favors juyeon. it becomes apparent to sangyeon when he announces that the concubine would be entrusted to entertain guests alongside hyunjae. the eldest concubine had a voice praised from land to sea, and the king took great pride in laying claim to the kingdom’s songbird. 

sangyeon is asked to attend to juyeon during his practice. the captain isn’t sure if the jump of his heart is due to dread or a curiosity quenched. after all, there were very few who could not be outshone by hyunjae.

in the lesser ballroom, sangyeon enters without knock or announcement. 

the younger concubines are seated on the floor, entranced by the sight before them. 

and sangyeon knows why. 

juyeon sways like midnight. dances with the poise of the weeping willow and pulls. pushes. elongates and shrinks. tender as the rain soaked soil. breath synched effortlessly to the tune of his muscle, juyeon does not sweat as much as he glows. slopes. peaks. opens wide and waxes shut.

it’s beautiful. he’s beautiful. 

eric and haknyeon burst into applause when juyeon ends his performance although sangyeon is still shell shocked. 

“captain.” juyeon notices him first, but doesn’t seem even vaguely alarmed. “you look well.” his smile is sweet and soft. sugar silk. 

“we’re allowed to be in here, captain! hyunjae said so.” haknyeon is quick to clarify. eric nods as a form of corroboration. 

“well of course i believe you two,” sangyeon smiles to let them know that they’re not in any trouble. yet. he turns to juyeon as he makes his way behind the younger concubines, an expert in becoming unseen and unheard. “the king ordered me to attend your practice.” 

“oh? and what are your thoughts on my performance?” juyeon tilts his head. sangyeon wonders if it’s a habit of his. 

“it was lovely,” sangyeon says without hesitation, but feels his cheeks darken at the way juyeon lights up. “though i’m not an expert.” 

“juyeonie! you have to teach me how to do that one move—“ eric has held himself back long enough and jumps to his feet, lifting his left leg and twirling in demonstration. sangyeon can’t help but notice the way juyeon laughs as elegantly as he does everything else— every feature of his face brightening to raw beauty. thoughtful and honest. 

“captain,” rather than join the two, haknyeon has made his way to sanngyeon’s side. “i heard what happened. i’m sorry—“ 

“it didn’t have to do with you, haknyeon. and it’s done. nothing to be sorry about.” because he knows that the last time sangyeon stumbled through the northern corridor with blood trickling out of his ear, it had to do with haknyeon’s own scars. the fire and spunk that was quickly spit out of him. 

“but it’s still—“ haknyeon chews on his bottom lip, nervous. “it’s still wrong, don’t you think? how he treats you? how he treats all of us?” 

the concubine’s question makes him tense up. “it’s not our place to make that judgment.” 

haknyeon huffs, shifts his weight from one foot to another and fidgets with his robes. “you wouldn’t treat us that way.” 

“is there something wrong? what is this about?” 

“nothing. nothing’s wrong. i just—“ his eyes dart to juyeon, who’s carefully directing eric to point his toes just so. “i’ve been thinking a lot, is all.” 

“haknyeon.” sangyeon is stern, urging the younger to look him in the eye. “don’t discuss things like this. the king has been rightfully positioned on the throne. we have no right to comment on his reign.” 

the younger’s lower lip trembles and sangyeon sighs. “i just want you to stay out of trouble. remember the repercussions of stepping out of line.” 

“i know, captain,” haknyeon mumbles. “‘m sorry.” 

sangyeon pats haknyeon’s shoulder. “you mean well, haknyeon.” 

haknyeon smiles before turning his attention to juyeon. sangyeon finds himself staring as well, observing the lines he paints with his body, the gentle retreat of his robes each time he lifts his legs. the dip of fabric creeping below his collarbone. blue suited him. 

“he’s so beautiful, isn’t he?” the younger concubine looks to sangyeon expectantly. 

“he’s quite talented.” the captain settles with after fumbling for words. 

“talented.” haknyeon mimics. “of course he is.” 

“haknyeon—“ sangyeon starts in warning and the younger suddenly straightens out and calls to eric. 

“eric! we’re leaving.” 

“why?” eric whines mid step, eyes not leaving juyeon’s feet as they bounce and balance. 

“i need help practicing my eye makeup.” and when eric doesn’t budge, haknyeon resorts to drastic measures. “if you don’t help i’m telling hyunjae.” 

the youngest pouts and grumbles but ultimately relents, dragging his feet to follow haknyeon out the ballroom. 

“bye captain! bye juyeon!” before haknyeon slips out he sends a suggestive look to sangyeon. the captain can’t say anything without thoroughly embarrassing himself, so he just takes a deep breath and contemplates how someone with such a cherubic face could be so cunning. 

“you look annoyed, captain. is everything going well?” juyeon looks genuinely concerned and sangyeon shakes his head, quick to calm the other’s worry. 

“yes, yes. the younger ones can just be. quite the handful.” 

juyeon smiles. it’s becoming something sangyeon looks forward to. “they’re energetic. and very bright. it’s nice to see that they’ve kept those qualities.” 

“you seem to leave quite the impression on them,” the captain observes. wherever juyeon is, eric is almost always in tow. haknyeon is never far behind. not that sangyeon can blame them. juyeon is kind. patient. always ready to indulge their curiosities.

the concubine doesn’t hesitate. “the same can be said about you.” 

sangyeon snorts. “only because i’m the one to remind them of the rules.” 

“they adore you, captain. they know you’re a good man.” 

the compliment nearly flusters him. he wasn’t one to accept praise. 

“you’re a very skilled dancer. have you been practicing since childhood?” the change of topic makes the concubine hum, but he doesn’t comment on it. 

“yes. it’s a love of mine.” which could explain his grace, his reflexes and acquaintance with injury. “do you have a love, captain?” 

“the kingdom, of course.” sangyeon answers without doubt. the kingdom has been his love since birth. he would sacrifice everything. has sacrificed everything. puts his life on the line every single day for the kingdom. 

it’s a love that borders obsession, but sangyeon knows that it makes him a better soldier. 

juyeon stares. not in disbelief or horror or boredom, but contemplation. “you deserve to be loved, captain.” 

the concubine’s conclusion makes sangyeon fully choke on his next words. never had he come across someone so honest yet so vague. crystal clear mist. it takes a moment for him to form what he wants to say.

“you should be practicing, juyeon. don’t let me distract you.” 

juyeon smiles, and sangyeon feels his heart knock in his ears at the way juyeon bites at his bottom lip in amusement. “you’re not a distraction. i enjoy your company.” 

sangyeon hopes juyeon doesn’t notice his blush. 

#  ♝

“sir, i’m—“ sunwoo seems unsure, which makes sangyeon raise a brow. the younger has always come off as sure of himself and his abilities. ever since he entered the guard, large eyed and eager to learn, sangyeon had seen nothing but potential and a knowing of that potential. now, as he stands in front of the captain during training, his voice wavers. potential fumbled.

“i’m retiring from the royal guard,” the redhead finally claims. 

“retiring? you’re hardly at the age to do so, sunwoo.” 

“i’ve been,” he doesn’t meet sangyeon’s eyes. “promoted.” 

the captain blinks. “promoted? that’s amazing, sunwoo.” sangyeon can’t help but billow with pride knowing one of his soldiers is scaling the kingdom’s ranks. though he finds it strange that he wasn’t alerted of sunwoo’s promotion beforehand. would he be reporting to him? would they be on leveled ground? would he see sunwoo at all?

“thank you, sir.” 

“you’ve worked hard, sunwoo. this is a time of celebration,” he gives the younger a smile and a reassuring hand on his shoulder. sunwoo smiles but it fails to meet his eyes. “will you be training with us today?” 

the redhead perks up at that. he’s always been passionate about his duty of the guard, always ready to burn off the energy pumping through his veins. “if you’ll allow me, sir.” 

“we’ll spar together for the day. it would be an honor,” sangyeon answers and sunwoo’s face brightens up almost immediately. 

when they pause for a break, sangyeon notices some crows perched on a nearby elm. 

there are six.

#  ♝

sangyeon thinks about juyeon frequently. the concubine greets him whenever they cross paths, which seems to be more and more often. sometimes they stop to chat. they talk about the garden. crows. sangyeon’s training. juyeon’s dance. chanhee’s strawberry pie. 

juyeon has a way of saying things bluntly but not unkindly. it makes sangyeon laugh and juyeon always follows it with a smile. 

the housecarl notices sangyeon’s distance as they man their stations at the front of the castle.

“something on your mind?” younghoon asks with a raised brow. the last of the aristocratic guests had made their way into the ballroom, and they were expected to be at the king’s side soon enough. 

sangyeon huffs, mildly annoyed with himself. “do i seem distracted?” 

“only to those who know you well enough.” 

“things have been rather,” he struggles to find the correct expression for the way reality has been looping and stumbling. he thinks of a lake. still at the surface but brimming with the shifting unknown beneath. “strange, lately. don’t you think?” 

“i think i know what you mean.” younghoon nods thoughtfully. “was there anything in particular?” 

“one of my men was promoted, though i wasn’t alerted beforehand. i’m still not sure where he’s been stationed.” as proud as he was of sunwoo, he couldn’t help but worry. the soldier was young, still blooming into his leadership and philosophy. 

“perhaps to foreign affairs?” 

“maybe,” sangyeon mumbles. “and the concubines—“ 

“juyeon, you mean?” 

sangyeon glares and younghoon shrugs in reply, urging him to continue. “haknyeon spoke with me about some troubling things. juyeon is… kind, but i’m afraid he might be influencing the younger ones.” though juyeon doesn’t seem like the sort to purposefully hurt or corrupt, sangyeon is afraid that his bluntness will get him or the others hurt.

“juyeon says his piece. maybe haknyeon is saying his piece as well.” 

“some pieces are best left unsaid,” sangyeon reminds his friend. 

they’re called in stand at the king’s side before younghoon can reply. 

#  ♝

the ballroom is decadent. golden ivory and plush watercolor muses. the floor reflects every twinkling diamond, ruby, and emerald. the scent of roses and powder dances between guests. accentuated by the roasting of game. the fermentation of wine.

chanhee’s been cooking for days on end, testing and tasting and prepping for the event. sangyeon helped as much as he could. couldn’t stand seeing the younger sweat on the brink of tears. 

the meal is received with “ooohs” and “ahhhs” and the moans of salty sweet hitting teeth. sangyeon would be sure to tell chanhee as soon as possible. 

the height of the night is, of course, juyeon’s performance. 

“wow,” sangyeon finds himself whispering out loud when juyeon is presented to the audience.

juyeon looks divine. blue silk and gold embellishments clinging to his stellar frame. his hair is pushed back from his face, steep eyes accentuated with the painted smoke around them. maroon staining the usually pink hue of his lips. the length of gold hanging from his ear doesn’t break the rhythm he sets, as if everything of he touches moves with him. follows the air he cuts and paints through. 

sangyeon is well acquainted with his dance. he’s witnessed it dozens of times while juyeon practiced, but those times are nothing compared to seeing him perform it as was intended. with all eyes on him. with every effort to showcase the beauty that is juyeon. 

and it is breathtaking. it is breathtaking when juyeon catches sangyeon’s eye during his performance and doesn’t look away. the captain feels small, dwarfed by the force that is juyeon’s charred gaze. 

there was something exhilarating about catching juyeon’s attention in a room full of people who mattered. 

applause rumbles through their eye contact, and he doesn’t realize that juyeon’s performance is done until he has to look away to take a bow and smile to the audience with modesty. 

the king puffs his chest out with pride, and he looks at juyeon like a hound eyes a fox: something to sink his teeth into. something to rip apart for the thrill of the hunt. 

sangyeon ignores the way younghoon glances at him as if in question. 

there was no question to be asked. sangyeon had no place to weigh in on the king’s affairs. especially with the affairs of his concubines. 

the king calls sangyeon to him and instructs him to escort juyeon back to the concubines’ quarters. he says with with a smile, but not with warmth. or pride. sangyeon recognizes the grin. knows it intimately. 

intent. 

“make sure he’s taken care of.” 

“yes, my highness.” 

the captain can’t say no. but he can proceed with caution. 

he meets juyeon directly outside of the ballroom, the hall dim and dreary compared to the the lavishness they had previously been immersed in. 

“captain,” juyeon greets him warmly. even in the poor lighting, juyeon shines. twinkles. burns. “shouldn’t you be inside?” 

“the king ordered me to escort you to your chambers,” sangyeon clarifies and gestures for juyeon to go ahead. 

the concubine nods, but when he steps forward, sangyeon notices a limp. he’s by the younger’s side immediately, steadying him as best he can but afraid to clutch the silk.

“what’s wrong?” 

“ah, it’s nothing. just my ankle.” he rotates his foot, winces just slightly. “after some rest it’ll be better. sometimes it gets like this.” 

“you were practicing too much. you’re lucky it didn’t give out during your performance—“ sangyeon can’t help but scold. juyeon just watches him, almost fond. 

it was a long way to his quarters. the castle was by no means small, and the concubines were housed at the very end of the western wing, not to mention the staircases they’d need to climb.

“you can’t walk all the way there.” 

“will i be sleeping here for the night?” juyeon can’t help but laugh at their predicament. 

sangyeon snorts. “i won’t allow that either.” he turns his back to juyeon and squats. “jump on my back. i’ll carry you.” 

“captain. i’m not small like eric.“ 

“you don’t think i can carry you?” sangyeon challenges with a glance over his shoulder. 

juyeon presses his lips together, taking only a second more of thought before taking sangyeon up on his offer. he lifts himself onto the captain’s back, circling his arms on top of sangyeon’s shoulders. 

the elder hefts him up easily, carefully settling a grip on juyeon’s legs. “is this alright?” 

“mhmm. thank you, captain. really.” 

although juyeon isn’t the lightest person he’s ever piggybacked (eric and haknyeon have pestered him several times during the boring winter months), the concubine’s weight isn’t at all overwhelming. juyeon is warm and sturdy against his back. he smells like gardenias.

“you really shouldn’t have practiced so much, juyeon. you could have gotten hurt.” sangyeon says once they start down the corridor.

“i didn’t realize i was practicing so hard until this evening,” the concubine promises. “i just wanted to dance.” 

he says it dreamily, almost mumbled. and sangyeon can recall so easily the bliss on juyeon’s face as he dances. the love he has for the art soaking the entire room. he can’t blame him. 

“you did well this evening.” 

“you liked my performance?” 

“everyone did, juyeon.” 

“but did you?” the concubine’s breath fans over sangyeon’s ear, voice lowering to the jolting of a heart. 

sangyeon calms his breathing and adjusts his grip. “i did.” 

“i’m glad.” the way he says it is so soft and sincere that sangyeon’s heart pounds even if he carries juyeon with ease. they continue in a comfortable silence. 

the concubine asks sangyeon if he needs a break every once in a while, and sangyeon always declines. 

when they begin to ascend the stairs, sangyeon hoists juyeon further up his back and holds his legs in earnest. fingers spanning over skin bared skin. juyeon’s thighs are toned. strung like a too tuned violin and firm beneath sangyeon’s hands. he tries not to think about them too much, even when juyeon squeezes his sides just so. 

they reach the concubines’ quarters soon enough. sangyeon doesn’t let juyeon down until they’ve tiptoed to his space, careful not to wake the younger concubines who have retired for the evening. hyunjae was still in the ballroom entertaining guests. he’d no doubt sleep til noon tomorrow.

eric is snuggled in juyeon’s bed when sangyeon sets him down as carefully as possible. the younger has lit a lantern on a bedside dresser, probably for juyeon. sangyeon appreciates it. notes the way juyeon reminds him of a summer thunderstorm in warm lowlight.

“do you need help with your makeup?” sangyeon whispers, watching juyeon remove the gold decorating his ears. 

the concubine seems to remember the tints and hues on his face just then, carefully running his finger just below his eyebrow. “a rag from the washroom would do. thank you, captain.” 

sangyeon locates the washroom, soaking the cleanest (and softest) towel he can find in warm water before returning to juyeon. 

“should i—“ he lifts the rag to juyeon’s face. he knows hyunjae is the one to scrub wax and powder, mess up their hair, tuck them back to a mortal bed. 

“if you don’t mind.” juyeon replies with a small smile. usually juyeon is taller than the captain, but as he’s seated at the edge of his bed, sangyeon has to bend in order to wipe at the powder decorating juyeon’s cheeks and eyelids. it takes some dabbing, some gentle presses because sangyeon doesn’t want to risk blemishing the flawless skin. 

juyeon is suppressing a smile sand sangyeon chides him. “you’re not making this easier, juyeon.” 

“sorry. i’m thinking about the king.” 

sangyeon’s heart drops but he catches it with an iron fist. squeezes tight. “well that’s no surprise.” 

“i’m thinking about how he told you to escort me. it’s interesting.” the smudges of black that were once dancing around his eyes were fading with every swipe of sangyeon’s hand. 

“what do you mean?” 

“he must see the way i look at you,” juyeon clarifies, eyes burrowing into sangyeon’s. cornea to skull to blood. “it’s a gamble on his part.” 

“juyeon—“ sangyeon drops his hand and looks at juyeon in earnest. “you shouldn’t speak of the king’s decisions.” 

and their faces are so close. so close that he can count every kiss of eyelashes that fan across juyeon’s eyelid. juyeon reaches out then, carefully caresses the hair on the back of sangyeon’s neck and the captain should pull away. should stand up. should finish wiping away the dark ruby shading juyeon’s lips and make his way back to the ballroom. 

should should should. 

but he doesn’t /want/ to do any of that. he stays still. lets juyeon’s eyes drain the sea he so desperately wants to tame.

“i thought of you as i danced.” juyeon’s voice is low and raspy as he attempts to control his volume. 

“why?” sangyeon can’t find it in himself to ask anything else. 

the concubine smiles, answering like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “because i like you, captain. i thought i made that obvious.” 

“juyeon. i can’t. i mean it. i /can’t/—“ 

“can’t what?” the concubine leans in ever so slightly, gently guides sanngyeon closer to him. centimeters apart. one wind could merge them.

can’t breathe. can’t think. can’t tranquilize his wild heart that rattles and crashes against its cage. 

“i can’t kiss you.” 

“please.” it’s less of a plead and more of an assurance. juyeon wants this. wants /him/. 

sangyeon pulls away and swipes the rag over juyeon’s lips. once. twice. three times. juyeon’s hand retreats from the back of the captain’s neck. surrenders. 

“you’re afraid. i know. and it’s not your fault—“

“sleep well, juyeon.” 

“captain.“ juyeon stops him with a sure hand over his shaking one. “the king doesn’t do this to you because you’re inferior. he does it because you’re a threat.” 

it’s a warning. a worry. 

a compliment. a lie, sangyeon concludes. a game that juyeon likes to play with stupid men. a push and pull. a stroke and tease.

“goodnight. rest your ankle, juyeon.” he places the towel on the night dresser and extinguishes the lantern. 

“goodnight captain.” he hears juyeon whisper into the dark. 

the captain makes his way out of the quarters.

#  ♝

sangyeon spars by himself more and more often. he exhausts himself in the garden. burns himself. swings and stabs and moves until his brow bursts with sweat and his breath escapes him. 

it’s becoming harder to verbalize and easier to spear. 

he’s served in the guard since he could remember. but this unnamed sourness at the base of his throat was new. an enemy he could not fend off no matter how much he clawed. 

there’s the unmistakeable weight of a gaze on him. he’s being watched. 

sangyeon lifts his head to one of the many castle windows. 

his eyes widen. he straightens out. 

sunwoo watches him from one of the windows. the younger notices that he’s been spotted and pulls away. looks like he’s about to say something. sangyeon wants to call out to him but then sunwoo is being ushered down the corridor by hyunjae. 

the captain blinks only when the sun peaks back out from the clouds. his eyes water.

#  ♝

“what is your business with sunwoo?” 

the concubine’s head whips around, brow settled and metaphorical claws positioned to strike at the alluding to a wrong word. 

“i could ask you the same.” hyunjae crosses his arms across his chest. his hair is mussed and his gloss is uneven. his robes were wrinkled. sangyeon would usually shy away from speaking to hyunjae after his dealings with the king, but he needed to know. 

sangyeon keeps his gaze steady. “he’s one of my soldiers.” 

“was,” the blonde corrects, but his stance has relaxed. not defensive but just tired. “he’s not one of your soldiers anymore.” 

“hyunjae. i need you to be truthful—“ 

“why /else/ would i be directing sunwoo, sangyeon? don’t play stupid.” 

“then tell me why /him/.”

the concubine’s eyes burn melted copper. “why eric? why haknyeon? why juyeon? why /me/?” 

hyunjae’s voice cracks and sangyeon wants to look away. seeing a grand sculpture crack. chip. crumble.

“he was loyal to the royal guard,” sangyeon clarifies as if to defend sunwoo’s dignity. as if to make it all go away.

“and the king is loyal to his desires. you two have that in common.” it should be a compliment. used to be something took great pride in: having the king’s interests and desires as his first priority. but now. now it’s spit at him. venomous. 

it’s something he’s ashamed of. 

sangyeon breathes through his nose. “give sunwoo my regards. at least.” 

“i will.” 

hyunjae turns and continues down the corridor. 

#  ♝

the crow in sangyeon’s dream tires of being chased. it bites sangyeon’s hand. it tastes his blood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i was writing this i was getting annoyed with sangyeon bro i had to take a breather anyways thanks for reading bud


	3. ribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a song of sweat and sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rumors are true! it's the chapter where they bang! *air horns and eco friendly confetti* they did it! they climbed the whole mountain! 
> 
> which also means that my tags need to be updated which i will absolutely do when my internet is stable. this is my second attempt at uploading and i want to: cry. 
> 
> this chapter is a tad longer just because i feel like i've been blueballing my lovely sweet sweet audience so i hope this attempt at smut is worth at least half your while. 
> 
> enjoy and thanks for keeping up! we're almost there!

  
he thinks about his mother. 

sangyeon rarely allows her to occupy his thoughts, but things have been different lately. 

things are different. 

♖

when sangyeon enters the kitchen, kevin and juyeon are conversing with chanhee. it’s after dinner. nearly the time of the kitchen closing. it’s not rare to see people mingling at this hour, but the way they speak to each other is intentional. 

chanhee slips juyeon a jar of something before turning to the captain. the concubine tucks it into his robes.

“want some pears? we have leftovers from dinner.” 

the only dish better than the cook’s poached pears is his lemon custard, but sangyeon declines. 

“is your ankle better?” he asks juyeon, and the concubine nods with a smile. 

“the doctor saw to it. after some bed rest it’s good as new.” his gaze is clear and bright, obviously happy to see sangyeon but the elder keeps it short. doesn’t want to get overcome by juyeon’s sweet steam. 

“kevin. can i speak to you?” 

the advisor perks up, in the middle of chewing through a spoonful of pear. “of course, captain.” 

juyeon watches them closely as they leave.

they find a private corner in the empty dining room. 

“whatever is going on between the concubines and the rest of the castle should /stop/. it won’t end well and you know this, kevin.” 

the advisor seems at a loss for words. at first he attempts to deny what sangyeon has so obviously observed. “i don’t know—“ and then he gathers his bearings. knows that sangyeon will peel apart any lie he’s told. 

“this reign is not sustainable—“ 

“says who?” 

“everyone. anyone who actually tells the /truth/, sangyeon. our foreign diplomacy is disintegrating by the minute. we’re on the brink of /war/ when our own citizens are barely strong enough to stand.” kevin runs his hands through his hair. “the king has proven to be ill tempered. short sighted-“ 

“traits that could serve the kingdom in certain circumstances—“ 

“—and preoccupied with his own pride. preoccupied with people who threaten it. preoccupied with men like you, captain.” 

sangyeon scoffs. it must be juyeon. juyeon must be the source of this recent hysteria. of this flicking flame and cascading salt lick. 

“do you not see that, sangyeon? the way he speaks to you. the way he waves juyeon in front of you like a — like you would wave a piece of meat to a leashed dog?” 

“and what if he does?” the captain snaps, nearly raises his voice. “what does it matter? that’s how it is, kevin. that’s all it will ever be.” 

kevin goes wide eyed. he had never seen sangyeon so riled. calm seas violently breaking. “sangyeon, you’re /wrong/. it doesn’t have to be—“ 

“/enough/, kevin. i won’t entertain any of this dreaming. and i urge you to do the same. lest i inform the king.” 

the threat hangs dry. the advisor looks unfazed. 

“you wouldn’t, sangyeon. we both know that.” the younger breathes in. out. “there will come a time when you’ll need to make a choice. and that choice won’t determine our course of action.” 

“this is foolish, kevin—“ 

“we will do whatever it takes to protect this kingdom.” 

“and you think i wouldn’t?” sangyeon seethes. bubbles anger and hurt at the mere alluding to him not having the kingdom’s best interests in mind. everything he does is for the kingdom. every breath. every step. every bruise and bloody tooth and ugly tear. 

“you do whatever you’re told, sangyeon. there’s a difference.” the advisor struggles to say it, and sangyeon is taken aback. 

“the king will never change. by force or by persuasion. this is a fruitless endeavor.” 

kevin shakes his head. “we don’t expect him to change.” 

a crow calls.

♖

night falls. nights are shorter than they are the rest of the year, mid summer sun burning proud and enraged til it drops from the sky. exhausted. 

the nights are sticky but the breeze is forgiving. sangyeon can’t sleep and instead patrols the grounds. he’d rather walk through the airy garden than suffer the heat of his chambers. 

“you’re up late,” jacob’s gentle voice rings from sangyeon’s left. the captain shrugs. 

“night call?” 

“the queen.” and the doctor doesn’t have to say anything more. the queen was in notoriously poor health. much older than the king and prone to rashes and aches. the hot seasons were especially cruel to her. 

“heaven help her,” sangyeon mumbles and jacob just nods. 

“are you well?” jacob asks this of him whenever they cross paths. sangyeon visited him often, and although the doctor was well acquainted with the captain’s scars he still asks. the question isn’t about the scars he knows. 

“jacob,” his tone is sullen. lost. “do you believe i have the kingdom’s best interests at heart?” 

the doctor smiles. “i think you truly believe that you do.” 

sangyeon wants to cry. 

♖

days blur and nights become the sharpest of his memory. sleep is loveless and fickle. he distances himself from most of the castle. he needs quiet. needs space. needs clarity. needs god. 

the cherry trees in the garden become more familiar than the flesh of his peers. 

he thinks about juyeon’s lips. his large hands and his touch and the depth and sand of his voice. his narrative. his lies. the way snakes slither and dance and curl before delivering a fatal blow. his kindness. his sincerity. the way saul was thrown off his horse and blinded by the divine. 

he paces back and forth in the garden. back and forth back and forth. as he swivels on his heel near the gardenia bush, he notices movement in the darkness. two figures move toward the forgiving woods that surround the castle. 

it’s rare to see someone leaving the grounds so late in the night, especially without notifying him. he can tell, even at this distance, that the silhouettes do not belong to his men. 

ordering one of the nightguards, stationed at randomized points that sangyeon couldn’t get to in under a few minutes, to pursue the figures could risk losing them.

assuming that a verbal affront would only incentivize them to run faster, sangyeon decides that it’s best that he follows them quietly. 

they don’t make much of an effort to keep quiet once they’re off of royal grounds, but they don’t speak either. they stay close, interlocking fingers when the trees twist or when the moonlight dims.

he sticks to the trees, runs when they run and halts when they do. the forest isn’t particularly dense or complex, and he and the pair emerge on the other side with ease. 

the great trees rim the edge of the village. sangyeon hasn’t been to the village in years, but he picks up on the quiet of it immediately. not just because of the time of night, but the absence of crying babies, of whispered laughter of children, of mothers serenading fussy infants. villages should bustle, but this one stills. mourns. it’s so quiet he can hear the polluted river run. 

the houses blend with the dark emeralds and navy of the night, aside from one or two warming with candle light. sangyeon hides behind a darkened home.

it is only with the clearing of the village and the generosity of fuller light that sangyeon is able to properly identify who he’s been chasing. 

juyeon and hyunjae. 

a great fear settles into his gut. were they running from the castle? how would the king react to their absence? how far would he search? how would his anger bottle? 

sangyeon wants to call out, is about to move to confront them, but then hyunjae gently knocks on a door of a warmed home and juyeon steps back patiently. the captain waits. 

the door opens to a delicately aged woman, beautiful in the same malleable marble that hyunjae is. their resemblance is uncanny. she must be his mother. she has been waiting for him. 

they embrace fully. hyunjae looks so small in his mother’s arms. so fragile and vulnerable in a way sangyeon knows he was never meant to know. hyunjae pulls back to look at his mother’s face. she’s been crying. 

they exchange a few words. hyunjae nods and his mother nods. she looks to juyeon and the concubine smiles and bows. she calls juyeon over and hugs him as well. they all talk for a few minutes. sangyeon doesn’t try to hear what they’re saying. it’s private. it’s small talk. it’s a mother asking about her son’s health and the young man who brought him to her. 

eventually hyunjae looks back to the castle and says something to his mother. it’s a goodbye. for now. 

they part slowly and hyunjae looks like he might crumple as he sees his mother retreat back into her home. juyeon rubs his back. the two concubines exchange words before turning back to the forest. they’re going back to the castle. 

hyunjae’s mother is watching through her window. when sangyeon moves to follow the pair, her home is dark. 

♖

“you never told me your mother was in the village,” sangyeon states when hyunjae emerges from the concubines’ quarters. 

the blonde freezes, carefully made up face flashing with realization and then anger. “juyeon was right. you were following us.” 

that startles sangyeon. if juyeon had known they were being followed, why didn’t he say anything? why did he continue to the village, and lead sangyeon right to hyunjae’s mother? 

“it’s none of your concern either way. if you’re going to bark to the king at least let me tailor sunwoo’s robes first.” the last time hyunjae spat he almost lost an arm. the concubines shrieks of terror made sangyeon step in, made him pull the blade away. 

the memory shakes him. “how often do you see her?” 

“as often as i can. she’s my mother.” 

“why didn’t you tell me?” 

hyunjae looks insulted. “i value my head, sangyeon.” 

“i would have let you, hyunjae. you know that. this is different.” 

“it wasn’t different when you refused to do something about the river. it’s still poisoned. children are /dying/—“ 

“i *know*,” sangyeon shouts and hyunjae steps back. the captain closes his eyes. takes a breath. “i know. and i want to do something, hyunjae. i want to. and i know you’re all up to something and i— i don’t know what to /do/.“ 

the concubine purses his lips, nods in understanding. “to be truthful, sangyeon: you don’t have much time to figure it out. talk to juyeon. please. for your own good.” 

talking to juyeon felt like the last thing he wanted to do. confronting the coil of desire, rage, and confusion could curdle the air. 

“i’m sorry, hyunjae. about your mother. about…. all of this.” sangyeon can’t help but apologize. repent and justify this demon dwelling in his gut. 

hyunjae shakes his head. “it’s not your fault.” 

but it feels like his responsibility. 

♖ 

sangyeon tells himself to speak to juyeon. to ask the questions echoing between his ears and the hooks splintering his heart. why why why. why spread a narrative that flatters the captain and demeans the king? why let him follow them? why smile so warmly? why speak so sweetly and look at him so genuinely?

the concubine’s schedule is, of course, unpredictable: vulnerable to the whims of the king. when sangyeon sees juyeon in passing, he’s quick to stop the younger in his tracks. 

“is there something wrong, captain?” the tilt of his head and the obliviousness in his voice frustrates and calms sangyeon. 

“i need to speak with you, juyeon. it’s important.” 

the concubine’s face remains blank, but the corners of his lips perk up into a smile. “i’d love to, captain. but…” he holds up a jar of indigo powder. “we’re in the middle of styling eric’s hair. he’s hoping to add some color.” 

the captain breathes out a laugh despite it all. “sounds like him.” 

“we can meet at the east study before dinner. if you’d like.” 

and the elder figures that planning a conversation is better than no conversation at all. it would be best for him to get his head screwed on just right. “i’ll do my best to make it.” 

sangyeon first and foremost yielded to the king’s orders, but all of a sudden this conversation with juyeon became more important than anything else in his day. 

“i hope i’ll see you then, captain.” his eyes crinkle, his cheeks bloom, and sangyeon once again finds himself completely taken with juyeon. 

it’s a pitiful thing, he thinks to himself. to be enamored with a mystery. 

♖

it wasn’t in the plan to come upon sunwoo during one of his patrols. the redhead is walking from the kitchen, cinnamon cookies clutched in both of his hands as he chews happily. they spot each other at the same time. 

and if it weren’t for the dread snaking through his lungs, the way sunwoo darts for cover behind a pillar would be comedic. it’s obvious that he wants sangyeon to go on his way, to ignore his existence entirely. 

instead, the captain stands at the other side of the pillar, leaning against it to adhere to sunwoo’s wishes of being unseen. 

“i’m sorry, sunwoo. i’m sorry this happened.” sangyeon speaks once he finds the words. an apology can’t stitch wasted potential, can’t meld shard to shard to shard of a dream, but he wants to give sunwoo /something/. a semblance of reasoning.

“you couldn’t have done anything about it,” sunwoo responds after a beat of silence. “hyunjae is taking good care of me. i’m doing well, captain.” 

the elder sags with relief. “i’m glad.” 

“captain, can i tell you something?” sunwoo’s voice shakes millimeter to millimeter. sangyeon nods even though the younger can’t see him. 

“you can tell me anything, sunwoo.” 

“i miss the guard.” the foreseen confession makes sangyeon’s throat clench. it was all sunwoo ever wanted: to be where sangyeon is right now. 

the redhead’s idolization floods sangyeon with shame.

he’d do anything to keep sunwoo out of this place. out of this rut he’s marched himself into. water flooding from the earth and threatening to boil him alive. “i know you do, sunwoo. we miss you.” 

“i’m angry, captain. i’m so angry about it.” 

“i am too.” 

♖

the day passes easily. slopes to a crawl towards the sun and sangyeon dismisses training early in order to make his way to the east study. it wasn’t wise to keep juyeon waiting. every second counts. 

when he turns the corner into the relatively dim hallway leading to the study, he hears noise. a voice, to be more exact. it’s eerily familiar. stinting. 

the king’s voice. growls. groans. 

when sangyeon draws closer to the study, the door is only half open, but the unmistakeable wetness that accompanies the erratic push of skin to skin is clear. 

juyeon is bent over a desk, robes pushed haphazardly up to his waist. long legs poised on tip toes. calves and thighs straining to stay in tune. 

sangyeon’s eyes snap to juyeon’s face. his slated eyes are noticeably bored, tulip lips parted and panting but otherwise noiseless. a drop of sweat runs from his temple to his chin. 

then their eyes meet. juyeon’s to sangyeon’s and a crash of sweet amusement surges to juyeon’s eyes. he smiles, but barely. sangyeon should leave. sangyeon should turn around. 

but then juyeon’s eyebrows furrow and he /moans/. it’s loud. it’s wanton. it’s positively pornographic and he’s looking /directly/ at the captain. 

“oh, more, please,” juyeon mewls, whines, begs the king. no, begs the captain. begs /sangyeon/ for more, begs for him to fuck him deeper.

juyeon’s pitchy gasps pour heat directly into sangyeon’s groin. he’s frozen and painfully hot. can’t tear his eyes from the lines of juyeon’s body and the desperation in his eyes. the way he chews on his lips and mouths /harder, captain/. it may be the king using juyeon, but juyeon is thinking of sangyeon. is fantasizing about sangyeon. 

it’s a show and sangyeon would be a damned liar if he said he wasn’t enjoying it. 

it’s wrong. it’s a revolt. it’s encroaching on the king’s territory of skin and tongue but juyeon is offering himself freely. what do you do when the person claimed as territory remembers their own desires? reclaims their own gagging?

the sugary slide of juyeon’s little /uh uh uh/s as he’s fucked into. it’s maddening. sangyeon wants to touch. wants to be where the king is. wants to take juyeon the way he’s begging him to. 

sangyeon turns around. he can’t take it. can’t take the straining of his trousers and the heat in his cheeks and the trembling of his hands. 

he has every intention of going to his chambers, but instead heads into the nearest unoccupied room and leans on the door as means to guarantee privacy and fucks his hand then and there. 

it’s disgusting and almost too dry, but his own precum eases his erratic stroking. his brain fogs with the thought of juyeon’s mouth. juyeon’s wet skin. juyeon’s large hands and delicious legs and endless eyes. it swallows sangyeon whole and he cums with a whimpered groan. 

♖

shame gives way to anger. it’s the only way sangyeon can walk through the castle with even a shred of his poorly salted dignity. 

the game juyeon plays so fluidly, the strings he tugs and the pieces he moves. swipes. checks and mates is a game sangyeon never wanted to be a part of. he wants to step out but he can’t. the rules don’t allow it. doesn’t know if he’s a player or a piece and the lines between black and white are blurring. knows that the only way to relinquish the board is to win because he can’t afford to lose.

sangyeon’s in his chambers, sickening heat keeping him awake. all he can do at that point is think. doesn’t trust himself to go outside lest he dissolves into the stardust below and above. 

there’s a knock on his door. he knows who it is before he opens the door and this fact alone should anchor him to his bed. but he’s on his feet by the third knock. 

juyeon, of course, waits for him on the other side of his door. he looks only slightly surprised that sangyeon’s answered the door, but the expression is probably for formality’s sake. 

“captain. i wanted to—“ 

sangyeon tugs juyeon inside of his chambers before he can finish his sentence. the captain crowds the concubine against the door. “why are you doing this, juyeon.” 

they’re close. and the concubine’s height makes the elder have to tilt his head up just slightly, makes juyeon’s eyes just as beautiful and terrifying as the open night sky. 

“you know why, captain.” 

“*answer* me, juyeon.” 

“everything that he has,” the concubine finally clarifies. “everything the king has, you have just as much claim to. the respect. the power. the throne—“ 

“who do you work for?” 

juyeon blinks at him. honest. always. always, sangyeon realizes. “i’m here to ensure the oracle’s prophecies, captain.” 

“the oracle.” the divine. destiny. justice. nature. 

“you belong on that throne. you know that. we all know that. the longer you do not lay claim to it, the less time this kingdom has.” juyeon reaches out then, presses his palm to sangyeon’s cheek. it’s warm. “it doesn’t have to be this way.” 

it’s habit. it’s safe. it’s normal for sangyeon to protest. “this is insanity, juyeon. the oracle has to be /wrong/—“ 

“you know it’s not, captain. you know that he should have never reigned. it should have been you. and it will be.” the concubine leans in to press a kiss to sangyeon’s lips. soft. chaste. a brush of lips so delicate sangyeon barely registers it but it’s soothing. right. exactly what it should be. 

“i can’t. i— i can’t?” but he knows he can. he is more than capable of the title. mroe than worthy as disgusting as it is to admit it. but he fears. he withers. he withdraws from betrayal. from punishment. from breaking this clay that has trapped him where he believes he belongs. retreats to the familiar of the rut he has dug himself. to the water erupting from the soil and boiling him alive. 

“you can. you always could,” juyeon promises. and that’s when sangyeon lunges forward and kisses juyeon like he means it. 

the concubine reacts immediately, opening his mouth invitingly and letting sangyeon lick and bite and suck as he wishes, lets sangyeon’s hungry hands map out his lean body. his muscled sides and impossibly small waist. sangyeon groans when he realizes he can practically wrap his hands around juyeon’s waist. the younger moans in reply, presses his hips forward and further into the captain’s touch. 

sangyeon loses himself in it. lets juyeon’s sizeable hands travel up and down his back. his chest. his waist. down to the growing bulge at the front of his pants. doesn’t bother to bite back the snarl that breaks through his teeth when juyeon presses a hand to his hardness. juyeon breathes a laugh at the elder’s reaction. 

“can we?” juyeon asks between sloppy kisses and kitten licks. “i’ve wanted you for so long.” it’s so genuine. almost a mewl. a plead. and sangyeon is tired of shunning himself. tired of beating down his desires. 

sangyeon more or less throws juyeon onto his bed. the concubine lets out an exhale of anticipation once his back hits the mattress. and he looks lovely. gorgeous. blue black hair spread out just as artfully as his robes and legs falling apart with an invitation sangyeon can’t refuse. 

the elder is on top of him in seconds, biting into his mouth until they’re both gasping. soon enough he’s snaking down juyeon’s jaw, licking the salt of his neck to elicit a particularly deep groan from the younger. he travels to juyeon’s hardened chest and pushes the material aside, licking generously over the planes of muscle before sucking blossoms just below his nipple. 

“you’re so beautiful,” sangyeon can’t help but mumble into the tender skin. juyeon keens. whimpers. squirms but sangyeon holds his narrow hips down with an insistent hand. 

as he moves lower he looks up at juyeon when he reaches the tie of his silk robe. when the younger sits himself up on his elbows to properly lock eyes, sangyeon can’t help but moan at the sight of him. juyeon already looks debauched. his robe is half off his shoulder, lips bitten raw and hair mussed and evidence of sangyeon’s teeth washing over his skin. 

“please, captain. please,” and that’s all sangyeon needs to undo the decorative knots and push the silk away from the art he’s admiring. creating. 

“gods,” sangyeon hisses under his breath at the image of juyeon laid bare before him. he’s lovely. lean. pretty as the gardenias he smells like. his cock is pink and slightly curved. begging. desperate. sangyeon wants to taste and touch, but he alsowants this to last. wants to pull as many pretty songs from juyeon as he possibly can. 

his hands caress juyeon’s slim thighs. up and down. so slow that juyeon grows impatient. looks at sangyeon and wiggles as a way to get the elder to speed up. sangyeon shushes him with a kiss to his knee. 

slowly, carefully, his hands travel to the underside of juyeon’s thighs and he relishes the soft skin there. teases with a pinch and a scratch of blunt nails. the younger bites back a moan, blushing down to his toes. 

“captain,” juyeon almost whines.

sangyeon pushes his thighs up if only to get juyeon to stop his squirming. the concubine yelps when sangyeon leans in to lick at the skin between his thigh and his taint— so close to even a fraction of the contact juyeon is begging for,

juyeon is pretty. beautiful. sangyeon has always know this but seeing him spread out underneath him, cock leaking and ready to take whatever sangyeon is going to give him, it’s a miracle that the captain can still breathe. 

the elder licks a broad stripe up the crease of juyeon’s thigh, watches the concubine gasp and twist his hands into the sheets below. 

only then does sangyeon move to juyeon’s cock, if only to trace the tip of his tongue at the underside. the lightest touch making juyeon’s hips jump and his eyes screw tight. 

“oh god, captain i— oh—“ juyeon practically sobs when sangyeon suckles at the head of his cock. sangyeon chuckles when he pulls away to see juyeon drooling. he traces his thumb over juyeon’s chin to gather the spittle and shoves it between juyeon’s lips. the younger moans at the weight on his tongue, fluttering his lashes as he sucks and hollows out his cheeks. 

the captain groans out loud, withdrawing his thumb to remove his own shirt and reach for some oil near his bedside. juyeon stops him with a hand to his bare chest. 

caressing, savoring, sangyeon has never felt more desirable than he had in this moment. with juyeon eyeing him like something to be conquered. he pulls him into a kiss, and sangyeon can’t help but oblige. “you’re lovely, captain,” juyeon comments and despite it all, sangyeon blushes. 

“you flatter me,” it’s half a joke and juyeon does laugh. 

now, as sangyeon travels down juyeon’s body once more and oils his fingers, he has every intention of opening juyeon up as quickly and thoroughly as possible, but then the concubine bends his legs impossibly high, holds himself open and wide for sangyeon and the elder simply can’t /help/ himself. 

he leans down tastes, licks right over juyeon’s hole and the concubine nearly squeals, hands searching for purchase in sangyeon’s hair. sangyeon sucks and tongues and kisses like a man starved, savoring each keen and sweet mewl that tumble from juyeon’s lips. 

“yes yes yes /captain/—“ his voice cracks when sangyeon manages to wiggle his tongue into his hole completely. sangyeon pulls away only to press a finger to his hole, and it gives way easily. juyeon breathes a relieved groan as sangyeon sinks his finger to the last knuckle. he pumps experimentally, relishes juyeon’s hitched breaths and the way his legs tremble when sangyeon kisses around his hole. 

the second finger is just as easy. juyeon is so reactive. so tender and raw that sangyeon can’t help but play with him. can’t help but scissor his fingers just so . can’t help but press up and down just to see juyeon press his hips down and fuck himself on sangyeon’s fingers faster. harder. impossibly deeper. 

the third finger is a stretch, and sangyeon pours more oil over juyeon’s hole, fucking in three fingers with the tease of a fourth. the younger has one of his palm on sangyeon’s wrist, urging him to hurry up but sangyeon insists on his own pace. his free hand awards too loose strokes to juyeon’s cock. it’s sloppy and barely more than a tease and juyeon looks like he’s losing his mind. sangyeon presses a kiss to juyeon’s cheek.

“captain i’ll do anything /please/ just— want you in me want you so bad,” the concubine is blinking back tears at this point, taking four of sangyeon’s fingers so well it should be a crime. 

“shh, sweetness, i know,” sangyeon whispers and pulls back to tug down his own pants and whatever other clothing is getting in the way of filling juyeon up. 

sangyeon’s cock is painfully hard, slapping his stomach as soon as it’s out of his confines. juyeon stares, licks his lips and gestures sangyeon to him. the captain slots himself between juyeon’s legs as the concubine coats his own hand with oil. 

he reaches to stroke sangyeon and oil his cock properly and sangyeon feels like he could cum then and there, with juyeon’s hole loosened and leaking and his huge hand stroking him so perfectly but god, juyeon deserves to be fucked. he’s been so good. 

so sangyeon only teases him a bit more, slaps his cock against juyeon’s hole as he pushes one of the concubine’s legs to the mattress, nearly folding him in half and it’s dizzying how well juyeon bends and molds under his touch. 

“ask for it, just once more juyeon—“ 

“please, captain. please, please, i only want /you/,” sangyeon cuts juyeon with a kiss and a slow push of his cock into his hole. juyeon shudders, letting out a delirious /oh/ as sangyeon fills him up. sangyeon bites back a whimper. stills for his own sake because juyeon is hot and somehow still so tight and so good for him. 

the concubine circles his hips, pulls and pushes in little movements and stares up at sangyeon with these pleading, tear specked eyes. 

“want you to move, captain, want it,” he mumbles and sangyeon simply has to comply. he pulls back and pushes in. slow and deliberate and the moans they both let out mix. dance. bloom. 

it’s a slow rhythm at first, sangyeon wanting juyeon to get used to his size and shape, to remember him and he wants to savor the way juyeon feels around him for the first time. wants to remember the way the concubine swallows, how sweat pools at his collarbones and his eyebrows furrow and how his lips plump and purse. 

when juyeon gasps out a slutty “/faster/” sangyeon sits up on his knees and grasps juyeon by his hips, increasing his pace until a melody of his hips slapping against juyeon’s ass stifles the room. juyeon is breathless, mewling and gasping and he sounds so pathetic it makes sangyeon’s brain empty straight into his dick. 

“oh my god, oh—“ juyeon presses his hand to his own stomach and his eyes roll to the back of his head with an obscene moan. sangyeon slows, much to juyeon’s dismay, but the concubine presses sangyeon’s hand to his stomach to explain. 

“s-so big,” juyeon breathes and sangyeon swears that the world disappears when he feels his dick bulging juyeon’s flat stomach. shaping him. battering him from the inside out in a way no one else can and the captain groans. can barely stand the fact that juyeon’s body is accomadating his cock just so. 

“you’re perfect, juyeon,” sangyeon breathes as he shoves his cock in and out of the younger. he’s practically moving juyeon over his cock, hands pressing and punishing into the skin of the younger’s hips. and juyeon /takes/ it. is babbling praise and thanks for sangyeon fucking him so well and he shrieks, almost animalistic when sangyeon shifts the angle of his cock just so, giving it to juyeon right where he needs it. 

“there, there, right /there/, captain,” juyeon’s voice is rising in pitch and volume and sangyeon grunts, slamming juyeon down on his cock and circling his hips. it stimulates the concubine right to heaven, makes the younger’s eyes cross with how good it feels.

“god, say my name, juyeon,” sangyeon requests as he leans in to lick at juyeon’s lips. 

“/sangyeon/,” juyeon calls without hesitation and it’s incredible. artful. the greatest story sangyeon’s ever heard when juyeon gasps out his name. the elder reaches for juyeon’s cock and the concubine bursts into a new set of tears. 

“wanna come like this. wanna come just like /this/,” the concubine begs as he shoves sangyeon’s hand away. and the captain focus purely on fucking juyeon how he deserves it, as deep as he can and abusing that lovely spot inside of him, the spot that makes juyeon wail and squirm. 

sangyeon reaches for the concubine’s hand. squeezes tight. “let go for me, juyeon. need to see you let go,” and the concubine does. follows sangyeon’s orders perfectly and cums all over himself. streaking his lovely body with blurry wetness and splashing even his chin. the elder pulls out and juyeon sits up to push sangyeon onto his back. 

the captain is at a loss for words, “you don’t have to—“ 

“i want to, sangyeon,” and juyeon wastes no time in taking sangyeon’s cock into his mouth, touching his throat til he gags. it’s disgusting. it’s wet. it’s perfect. and sangyeon holds juyeon’s head down as he thrusts up into that perfect heat and bathes in the concubine’s wet noises. 

juyeon hums, moans, whines. loves it.

“i’m close, juyeon,” sangyeon manages and releases his hold on his hair but juyeon doesn’t budge. that fact has sangyeon cumming so hard its dizzying. juyeon takes his load, takes it all and gazes up to the captain as he swallows.

his face i streaked with tears and his cheeks are blotchy, and it’s obscene when he opens his mouth to show sangyeon that he had swallowed every last drop. 

sangyeon pulls juyeon into his lap and kisses his lips. his cheeks. his nose, his eyelids. every inch he can kiss. juyeon giggles as best as he can with a bruised throat. 

the elder runs his hands over juyeon’s sides. “are you okay?” 

juyeon smiles and nods. presses a sweet kiss to sangyeon’s nose “very okay. how are you doing?” 

“i’m not sure,” sangyeon admits. 

“understandable.” 

they sit in silence, juyeon playing with sangyeon’s fingers patiently until sangyeon speaks up once more. “should we have a bath? you must be sore.” 

the younger tilts his head. awards another kiss. “a bath sounds lovely.” 

♖

sangyeon remembers a story he once heard. 

the crow wasn’t always black. 

a black crow is a white crow that had escaped from a blaze. 

charred.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading you have no idea how much i wanted to name this chapter wap

**Author's Note:**

> i will link a curiouscat here once i get one. i'm aiming to update every week. 
> 
> edit: we did it kids! find me here: https://curiouscat.qa/taeyeobing
> 
> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
